Miles
by cintiamcr
Summary: May, 2015. One year after her departure to NY, Cristina comes back to Seattle for Alex's wedding. Jolex/Crowen centric, possibly lots of MAC, but featuring almost every other character too. Merder/Calzona/Japril friendly. Rated T just in case.
1. Lonely nation (Cristina)

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* First of all, this is a **Jolex and Crowen** fic. If you dislike one of these couples, I'm sorry, but I don't think it's for you. It's Japril, MerDer and Calzona friendly, even though I don't ship them. Also, you'll probably see Bailey, Richard, Stephanie, Leah and the kids.

* I didn't plan to publish this now, I wanted to finish my other fic, Learning to breathe, first. But I started to write it, I liked it and I want to know what you guys will think about it. Your reviews are always welcomed and I'll try to answer them.

* English is not my first language so, please, forgive my mistakes. And feel free to correct me.

******* CHAPTER 01 - Lonely Nation *******

_She turns like the ocean  
She tells no emotion  
She's been gunning down the fight  
She's just reminiscing_

(Lonely Nation - Switchfoot)

_**Seattle. May, 2015.**_

"No. It's not Young. It's Yang. Y. A. N. G. Yang," impatiently, Cristina said her name to the girl at the rental car desk for the third time.

The blond with a South Californian accent printed the contract and gave it to her. She signed it fast and got the keys from the girl, eager to take the car and get out of the airport. There's so many memories for her in that city, she didn't want to deal with those goodbyes she'd said in that very place.

Since she left to New York one year ago, Cristina never came back. She talked with her friends through the Internet and Meredith went with her kids to visit her once, but she didn't manage to do the same. She even considered not coming this time, but it was Alex's wedding and she couldn't miss it. She was there on his first wedding. She was there when his wife left him. She was there when he met his fiancée, when he swore that they were just friends, when he fell in love again, when they started to date. And he was there for her when she lost the love of her life. Owen, the reason why she left. Even when Meredith couldn't understand why she had to do that, Alex stood by her side, so she could make that sacrifice for him.

"It's only for a few days," she said to herself as she entered the car and started the engine. "I can do it."

Crossing the streets of Seattle, Cristina realized how much she missed driving. In her new city, she didn't even had a car. As most of the new yorkers, she was a regular user of the subway and the cabs. But she loved driving. Being a good driver was one of her goals since she saw her father being killed in a car accident. Being excellent in everything. She just forgot to include friendship in her everything. Though she would never admit it out loud, she missed her friends. Loneliness had never been a problem before those seven years she spent at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Before she met Meredith and connect with her instantly, before she lives with Callie, before she learned to love Alex as a stubborn little brother. She missed them. She even missed making fun of April, arguing with Jackson, rolling her eyes to Arizona's permanent excitement, scaring half-naked Jo Wilson at the kitchen. She missed Bailey, and Webber. And, most of all, she missed Owen. It would take much more than seven years with her new colleagues to have the kind of bonds she had with these people. Not that she regretted her decision - after all, she was running the best cardio center of the world, it was her dream. She just wished she could have it all. But, come on, nobody can have it all.

Lost in her thoughts, Cristina noticed that instead of driving to Meredith's house, where she would stay those days, she was heading to the hospital. She could turn back, for sure, but she stayed in that way, even though she knew she wasn't ready to see Owen yet. Actually, she planned to avoid him until the wedding ceremony. But there she was, parking at a visitor spot at her former workplace and heading to the ER.

Fortunately, the only familiar person she saw there was a five months pregnant redhead, yelling at a bunch of residents.

"April Kepner! You definitely is not a virgin anymore," Cristina said, pointing to her friend's growing belly and remembering the times when they teased her for being a virgin.

"Cristina! Hi you too. You're so funny," April replied, sarcastically. "But I'm not talking to you. You are here for Alex's wedding, but you couldn't wait one week to watch me marrying Jackson before you move to New York."

"Oh, come on! I wasn't sure that this time you would actually get ma-" Cristina stopped before April's sharp eyes pointing to her. "Ok. I'm done. Is Meredith here?"

"Thank you. And no. She went with Alex to the tux store. Apparently, he can't handle formal wear on his own," April replied and Cristina laughed. These were typical Alex and typical Meredith. "They'll probably stop by his house after, maybe you can find them there," April added.

"Thanks, Apes," Cristina said, already getting out.

"You're not allowed to call me Apes. I'm still mad at you, Cristina Yang," she heard April crying as she headed back to the parking lot.

Once in the car, Cristina sighed in relief. She would go to Alex's house, then to Meredith's, and she would stay there until the wedding. Actually, the wedding would take place at Meredith's yard, so she could stay there until the time to get to the airport, and she would go home safe and sound.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she parked in front of Alex's house and walked to the door looking at her purse for the key she still had. Cellphone, sunglasses, tampons, bubble gums, headache pills, a mirror, post-its, pens, toothpaste, toothbrush, a chocolate bar... Everything came out, except for the damn key. Distracted with her scavenging, Cristina didn't see who was at the front door until she heard Wilson's voice.

"It's okay, Dr Hunt. I can take care of this pretty little girl for you."


	2. Someday soon (Alex)

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* Thank you for every view, follow, favorite, review, PM... I am so happy that people are enjoying the idea of a story about my two favorite couples!

* For those who are also reading _Learning to breathe_, I wanted to make it my priority, but it's a little more difficult to write than this. I didn't forget it, though.

* Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, so I could take all this Jolex fluffiness to the screen.

******* CHAPTER 02 - Someday Soon *******

_I wanna be the one who gets to change her last name someday  
__To something that sounds something more like yours  
_(Someday soon - Francesca Battistelli)

"Ouch!" Alex said, as Meredith hit the back of his right leg with a pin. "You know, we're not in the OR. There's a tailor out there who could do this better than you."

"He is busy. And I can do this, it isn't much different than sew a body," Meredith replied.

"Except that you're not supposed to hit my skin," he complained one more time. He felt like a voodoo toy.

"Shut up, you big baby. I'm almost done." She put another pin, hit him again and got up from the spot where she was on her knees for the last ten minutes. "You see? Done."

He stepped to his left, to see himself in the mirror. Right then, her cellphone went off.

"It's a text from Cristina. She's gonna wait for us in your house," Meredith said.

"Good," Alex said. "Can I take this off, so we can go?"

She didn't respond. After analyze for the millionth time every single inch of fabric that covered his body, Meredith stood by his side before the mirror with a weird look in her eyes.

"What?" Alex asked, worried that there was something wrong with the suit and he would have to go through the voodoo thing again.

"You," she turned to him, smirking.

"Mer, I know I'm good looking and charming, but you should've saw that eight years ago," he said, still not understanding. "Now, you have a husband and I'm about to become one."

"Shut up," she slapped the back of his head. "I'm just proud of you. You're gonna make a great husband. And a great father, when the time comes."

"Thank you," he said, squeezing her hand. "Though the last part will take a while to happen."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"What?" He asked, intrigued. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, I don't," she assured him. "I'm just saying that time flies. It seems like yesterday that you two met, and now you're getting married."

Yes, Meredith was right. Alex thought about those two years since he confessed his feelings to Jo. Even though they had some difficulties, specially in the beginning of their relationship, these were the best two years of his life and he was glad that now they were gonna to confirm their commitment in front of all the people who were important to them. And he was specially glad for the day he decided to make Jo his wife.

* * *

**_Seattle. September, 2014._**

_"Bye, Steph. See you tomorrow." Jo said to her best friend after the two women spend half an hour talking at the door. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Alex watched as his girlfriend entered the house, closed the door and turned off the light. She had a smile in her lips, which brought one to his too. She had that power over him. He could just sit and watch her smile for hours._

_As she approached him, Alex got up. "Done?" He said, and she nodded, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his arms on her waist and they shared a short and sweet kiss._

_"Thank you," Jo said, as they broke the kiss. "This was the best birthday I've ever had."_

_"My pleasure, princess" Alex replied, sincerely, and kissed her ears and her neck._

_"Yeah? I thought you didn't care about birthdays," she said, playfully. Without stop kissing her, Alex replied, "I don't, but you do."_

_Alex moved his lips from her neck to her mouth and felt her hands on his chest. Suddenly, but gently, she pushed him._

_"You have no idea how sweet you are, do you?" She looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure if he knew what she was talking about. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, until she broke the silence again. "I don't know if it will make any sense for you and I'll make it quick, because I know what you want to do right now and, believe me, I want it too, but I need you to know how special this night was for me. I mean, really special."_

_"I believe you. If you want the same thing that I want and you're postponing it, I understand that it has to be very, very important," he gave her a wink and a smirk, causing her to laugh._

_"It's serious. Don't make me laugh, just listen, ok?"_

_Yeah, he could do that. "Okay. Go ahead."_

_"Birthdays used to be very depressing for me. I don't even know if this is my real birth date, as well as I don't know if my name is my parent's name. These things bugged me my whole life. Year after year, I saw my friends celebrating, and I just wanted one freaking reason to celebrate too. A reason to feel that there's a special day for me too."_

_Jo paused for a second, and Alex narrowed his eyes to her, intrigued. They'd known each other for two years, they knew each other more than anyone else ever had, and she still had her ways to amaze him. Even in little things, she was able to show her strength and make him love her even more. He wanted to know everything. He wished he had all the time of the world to explore this beautiful woman and to make her love him as much as he loved her._

_"This is silly, isn't it?" she asked._

_"No, it's not," he said, sweetly. "Keep going."_

_"Well... I hadn't a reason to celebrate, but now I have a special memory for a day that I always wanted to be special. Every year from now, instead of wondering about whether my mother was already thinking in abandon me when she gave birth, I can just be thankful for what I have now. You gave me that, so thank you, again."_

_With his right thumb, Alex wiped a tear that fell from Jo's left eye. She put her arms around him again and kissed him briefly. Then, she said something, but he didn't listen. A thing came to his mind. A thing that he was thinking about for a while, but he was too afraid to say it out loud._

_"You know, I can fix your other problem, if you want. I can give you a name," he said. In the dark, she didn't seem to notice how serious he was._

_"Yeah, I bet you can," she said, rolling her eyes._

_"I'm serious," he stopped, waiting for her to look in his eyes again. "I... I can give you_ my _name."_

_Her eyes widened, she seemed confused. "Alex... You... You don't have... Are you saying that..."_

_"Listen," he said. "I love you, Jo. I love being with you. I'm fine if you want to keep our relationship like it is now, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm ready to declare this before the whole world. So, yes, I'm saying that I want to marry you. Would you marry me?"_

_She didn't have to say anything. She just smiled._


	3. Clarity (Cristina)

_Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why  
_(Clarity - Zedd)

"Cristina?" Owen said, when he turned back. She was there for half a minute already, but it wasn't possible for neither him or Jo to see her. As he said that, Jo stopped to close the door and looked outside, while the girl with deep dark hair and beautiful eyes moaned and hid her head in Jo's chest.

"Owen." Cristina replied, trying to look casual. She felt stupid whenever she was around him. The world renowned cardio surgeon, head of the best cardio center in the world, Cristina Yang felt her legs tremble in front of her ex-husband. If every super hero has to have a weakness, he was her kryptonite, as cheesy as it could sound. Since they first met, in her second year of residence, he used to do this. Now, after they go through a marriage, an abortion, a betrayal, a divorce, a few months of heavenly sex and another months of painful separation, one could expect the feelings fading, but they were still the same.

Owen smiled, his intense blue eyes fixed on her. Then, he stepped forward and hugged her friendly. It was the most awkward hug Cristina had ever experienced.

"I thought you would be at Meredith's," he said.

She noticed that she couldn't just stay there, she had to actually talk. Since they decided to end their romantic relationship, small talks were the worst part of being around him.

"I will. I went to the hospital first, and Kepner said that Mer and Alex would come here before go there," Cristina informed, showing her acknowledge of Jo's presence and including her in the conversation. "Can I wait for them?"

"Yeah, of course," Jo replied nicely, pretending to ignore the awkwardness between the two of them.

"So..." Owen started to talk again. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"Yeah, see you," she replied, while in her mind she heard another three words. _Take care now_.

* * *

Once inside, Cristina took a deep breath and tried to get back to her normal self. She looked around; the house looked pretty much the same. On the other side, the girl in Jo's lap were much bigger than she remembered.

"Hey, Sofia! Don't you remember your godmother?" She said, reaching her arms and taking Sofia from Jo's hands.

Cristina was a little bit intrigued. Why were Owen dropping Callie's daughter off to Alex's fiancée? She knew that Owen and Callie had became friends over the last two years, but she didn't know they were _that_ close. She followed Jo to the living room, where apparently she was unpacking some stuff, and sat on the couch, with the girl looking asleep in her arms. Then she decided to ask. "So, why did Owen brought Sofia to you?"

Jo didn't seem to take this for more than a casual question and answered it while taking a box from the armchair and putting it on the floor. "She's got the flu, so daycare can't take her today. Her mothers are both in surgery and couldn't find their trusted babysitters. Since I'm doing a lot of researching with Torres, Sofia is kinda used to me and today is my day off, so... Grey will try to find another babysitter when she comes here with Alex."

Well, this wasn't exactly what Cristina wanted to know, but before ask more, she reminded herself that Owen's life was not her business anymore. In fact, it wasn't for two long years. So, she decided to change the course of the conversation.

"So, what is that? I thought you had moved here a long ago." Cristina asked. She felt a little bit weird. They weren't exactly friends, though they had a few conversations between the time Jo became officially Alex's girlfriend and the time she left Seattle. Jo seemed a little embarrassed at the question, and Cristina wondered if she hadn't crossed a line.

"Well, this is silly. I live here most of the time, but I wanted to wait for the right time to make it official," she replied. Her words reminded Cristina of a conversation she had with Alex only a few days after they get together. The right time. People were always waiting for the right time, when all they needed was to find the right person walking through the right path.

"You're right, this is silly," Cristina said. Jo gave her a frustrated look, that she ignored. Pointing to Sofia, she changed the subject again. "She's sleeping. I'm gonna go upstairs and leave her at Alex's bed, is it ok?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jo replied. "I was supposed to take care of her and instead I give her to you. I'm so sorry."

"No problem. I'll be fired of my groomswoman position if I let you get the flu, so leave her with me." Cristina said, already heading to the stairs. Before entering Alex's bedroom, she looked at the other rooms to see if there was one for the guests. Of course, there wasn't. Alex still lived with the same lack of furniture she remembered. She entered his room, put Sofia on his bed and laid by her side. She looked at the clock, only to find that she had survived her first hour back in Seattle.

"Seventy-one to go."

**AUTHOR NOTES**

I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I'm going on a trip tomorrow night and things are crazy. This is the reason why I didn't update before and why this chapter is a little shorter than the previous. But... I'll be back on monday and I'm starting my thirty days vacation, so I'll have plenty of time to write before get back to work.

Also, I'm still learning how to write Cristina's point of view. Alex's is much easier to me, because he's my favorite and he's a lot like me, so the next chapter will be a lot about her, but with his POV.

Oh, about Sofia: I'm only saying that there's a reason why Owen was with her.


	4. All in (Alex)

_There's no taking back what we've got  
__Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long  
__There's no breaking up this time  
_(All in - Lifehouse)

"Jo!" Alex called as he and Meredith entered the house.

"Right here," he heard Jo's voice coming from the second floor. They took the stairs to find Jo sat on the carpet at one of the empty rooms, surrounded by dozens of books, from cheap literature to medicine bibles. He entered the room and bent to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if I can put my bookshelf here. We can have a little office. What do you think?"

"Yeah, no problem. This house is as yours as mine," Alex replied, sincerely, and got back her beautiful smile.

"Thank you," Jo said and turned to Meredith. "Hi, Dr Grey."

"Hi, Jo. Is Cristina here?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, she's with Sofia on Alex's bedroom," she said and, then, corrected herself. "Our bedroom."

Alex and Meredith exchanged a look of slightly surprise. Though they knew that Cristina loved her goddaughters, she wasn't the babysitter type. They walked out of the newly named office and found their friend reading at his bed, with Sofia sleeping by her side.

"Here you are," Meredith said and reached to hug her best friend. Surprising Alex again, Cristina hugged him too. The too women sat at the bed while he took the armchair. They spent a few minutes talking about Meredith's kids and Cristina's job. Then, Jo put her head inside the room and interrupted them.

"Hey, Alex. I forgot to tell you, Addison Montgomery called. She said she will try to come, but she can't be sure, because she have a c-section scheduled for the morning," she said.

"Hmm, okay," Alex replied.

Jo left the room and Alex looked back to his friends only to find curious looks in their eyes.

"Did you invite one of your exes to your wedding?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Alex replied. "It's been years since I slept with her."

"I don't know," Meredith said. "Isn't it weird? I mean, she's Addison Montgomery. I've been married to Derek for six years and I still don't feel comfortable around her."

"Your husband was married to her for more time than he knows you. It's different. Not that she didn't want to, but she wasn't even my girlfriend," Alex replied.

"He's got a point," Cristina interrupted. "Besides, if he had restricted the guests to people he didn't sleep with, the only women in the wedding would be me, you, Bailey and Robbins." Then, she turned to Alex. "You didn't sleep with Bailey and Robbins, did you?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "No. There's only a few invited women that I slept with. Addison, Callie, Leah, a couple of nurses that Jo invited. And Lucy, but she's still on Africa, so of course she's not coming."

"Did you invite Lucy? God, Jo really trusts in you. Or she's testing you," Cristina teased.

"Jo is a confident woman, we can see it in the OR. I like it about her. But Lucy is someone I would never expect. I didn't know you had forgiven her and kept contact with her. She stole your job!" Meredith said, referring to a time the three of them didn't like to remember.

"She's now one of the coordinators of the program in Africa. I have to keep contact with her, and so does Jo, since she's the one who helps me with the bureaucratic stuff. We are kind of friends, there's no hard feelings," he explained.

"After that I wouldn't be surprised if you said that you invited Izzie," Cristina said, sarcastically.

Meredith's eyes widened, censuring her best friend. Though Alex found it completely unnecessary, he understood Meredith's reaction. For three long years he avoided every conversation about Isobel Stevens. For three long years he thought he would never love someone like he loved her. Then, he met Jo. By the time he realized he was in love with her, he also noticed that he hadn't think about Izzie for a few months already. It was over. Completely over.

Before answer, Alex thought for a second. How would their lives be if Izzie had come back at some point after they get a divorce? They probably wouldn't be best friends, but he couldn't avoid her completely. "Maybe I would, if she was still around."

Both Cristina and Meredith opened their mouths to say something, but Sofia woke up sniffing and calling for her mother. Meredith got up from her chair and took the girl from Alex's bed.

"She's still febrile. I'm gonna give her a bath," she said and got out of the room. Cristina waited a few seconds before resume the conversation.

"How did you know when you were over? Izzie, I mean," she asked.

This question caught Alex by surprise. Was she implying that he wasn't? Cristina didn't seem to notice the confuse look in his eyes, as she kept talking.

"How do you know? How do you know your legs won't tremble and your heart won't race if you meet her again? How do you know you won't miss her in the middle of the night? Or see her blond hair and her blue eyes in your dreams?"

Wait... Alex noticed that there was something wrong. He was pretty sure Izzie's eyes weren't blue.

"Izzie's eyes are brown," Alex said, finally understanding. Cristina wasn't talking about his ex-wife; she was talking about her ex-husband.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she shrugged. "But see? You remember!"

"Of course I remember, I'm not a moron," he said. "And answering your question, I don't know how, I just know. It used to hurt me every time I thought about her, then one day it didn't hurt anymore."

"And you were with Wilson already?"

He stopped to think. He remembered the exactly day that happened. He remembered having a tough day with a father who didn't accept his daughter being transsexual. He remembered the ER closed, some random corporation wanting to buy the hospital and Kepner bringing in a clandestine patient. He remembered Jo's surprising math skills. He remembered Meredith saying that he should consider take their friendship to another level. And the donuts. He remembered that dark closet and the box full of powdered sugar donuts. He remembered feeling that that girl really cared about him and that he felt really good when he was with her. He remembered thinking about Izzie and suddenly realizing he hadn't thought about her for a couple of months already. And he remembered that, for the first time, he brushed her off his mind without feeling guilty for not trying a little harder to make their relationship work.

"We were friends. I think I already had feelings for her, but I didn't know yet. It's not that she came to my life and made me forget about Izzie. It's more like... Until meeting her, I didn't know I could have another chance."

As he said that, Alex noticed that Cristina wasn't paying attention anymore. She was at the window, looking outside with painful eyes. He tried to say something, but he wasn't that good with words. Cristina wasn't good at exposing her feelings either. He knew she still loved Owen, he just didn't know how he could help.

They were both in silence when he heard Meredith entering the room again.

"Okay, she's a little better now. I called one of Bailey's babysitters, she's not home now, but I can drop Sofia there in forty minutes," she said, dressing the girl. "What are you talking about?"

Before Alex could open his mouth, Cristina responded quickly: "Lucy."

"Still Lucy?" Meredith asked. "I thought you were talking about Izzie when I left."

"No, Alex was talking about their work with the orphans." Cristina looked at him, and he understood that she was trying to hide something. Probably, the fact that bring Izzie to the conversation was making her think about Owen. He knew that Cristina didn't tell Meredith everything about her relationship with him. Again, she didn't give him time to say anything, leading the subject the way she wanted to: "You never went to Africa, did you? Don't you wanna go, one day?"

Alex got it. It was his clue to talk about something other than exes failed relationships. "Maybe. Once in a while they need a surgeon there, but Robbins always goes. Eventually, I'll take over. Specially now, that-"

Meredith, who was silent looking for something in Sofia's bag, suddenly stopped him, with that tone she used when she wanted to censure him. "Alex."

Then, he realized what he was about to say. Unfortunately, Cristina seemed to notice something too. "Now that what?"

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Don't hate me, next chapter will be Owen's POV, and it will have some answers for you.


	5. Bluebird (Owen)

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start  
Beating again, ba ba ba ba_

(Bluebird - Christina Perri)

_**Seattle. January, 2015**_

_It was almost four in the morning when Owen left the OR. It was a pretty rough day. He should have went home six hours ago, but Kepner felt sick and he took her shift in the ER. Now, he was tired and starving. All he wanted was a slice of pizza, but he couldn't wait two more hours until the cafeteria opens. He knew he didn't have anything to eat in his office, so he went directly to the attendings lounge, willing to beg for some food._

_After have to stop two times to answer questions from the staff, he finally got to the room. Only two people were there: Callie and Arizona, making out at the couch. He stood for a few seconds, waiting for them to notice his presence. Since they didn't he couched to announce himself - not as the chief of surgery, though, being noticed as a tired man was enough._

_"Hi," Arizona said, always enthusiastic, but clearly embarrassed._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything but..." he said, taking a place in the armchair in front of them._

_"No, it's okay," Callie assured him, while she fixed her clothes and Arizona put her hair into a ponytail. "We should probably get an on call room, but I ordered some labs to my intern, and I told him I was waiting here, and I don't if he's smart enough to page me if I'm not here, so..." She stopped herself when she finally looked at him and realized that he wasn't caring this much about the scene he'd just witnessed. "Wow, you look like crap."_

_"I bet I am. And I'm starving. Do you guys have some food?" He asked._

_"Uh, I think I have half a sandwich in the fridge. Wait a minute," Arizona said and Owen thanked her. "You're a life saver."_

_As he said that, Owen bent back on the chair and closed his eyes. He would eat fast and lock himself in his office to take a nap before go home. Then, he felt Callie's wide eyes over him and got up to look at her._

_"What happened? Why aren't you eating Emma's food? I've eaten her food enough to know that it's way better than any of Arizona's sandes." Callie said. Arizona, who had found the sandwich and was back on the couch, looked at her with a resentful look. Owen took a deep breath. It was time. He had to tell them._

_"I broke up with her," he said._

_"What?" Callie looked disappointed. "Why? I mean... I'm sorry, but you two were so perfect together. I can't believe it's over."_

_"Calm down, Callie. Let him explain," Arizona said and looked at him. "I mean, if you want to. We're your friends, you can open up to us, you know?"_

_"Thank you, Arizona," he said. He looked at both of them, then he looked at both sides and at the sandwich. He was searching for the words, for an explanation that could satisfy not only his friends, but himself. Not finding it, he decided to go with honesty. "I don't love her. I tried. I tried hard, because I wanted a kid, and she wanted to give me that. And she is nice. She is a great woman. But... I can't be with someone just because she wants to have a baby with me, can I?" He gave a sigh. "I think I should just adopt one by myself, instead of wait for a woman who can give me love and children."_

_The woman he loved, would never give him a child._

_"Oh, I see where this is going, and I'm not letting you go through that path again. If you want to adopt, them do it. But you're not gonna wait for someone to change her mind and come back to you. It's been almost two years, you have to move on. Really move on," Callie said. Owen smiled. Who would've thought that he, who was always so reticent, would be friends with these two outspoken women?_

_"So, what am I supposed to do? I gave up on her to chase my dream. Now, I don't have the dream and I don't have her either." He asked._

_Out of the blue, Arizona was the one to present an unconventional solution. "I can have your kid."_

* * *

Parking in front of the fertility clinic, Owen turned off the engine and looked outside. Today was the day. He, along with Callie and Arizona, had spent months thinking and planning about the decision of having a child together. The triple parenting had worked for the lesbian couple before and it could work for him too. They had tested themselves making him interact with Callie's first daughter and make decisions about her together. It had worked. He would get not only one kid, but two, considering that, unfortunately, Sofia's dad was dead.

Today was the day. Out of all the days, he had to meet Cristina on that one. Since they broke up, there wasn't one single day when he didn't think about her. And the more he thought, the more he knew two things for sure. One, he would never love someone the way he loved her. Two, he could never ask her to get back together, unless he was willing to give up on his dream to have a kid. He couldn't ask her to change for him, because he loved her the way she was - and he was pretty sure she loved him too. The ironic thing was: Those things that made them love each other were also the things that grew them apart.

He was lost in his thoughts when his cellphone rang on his pocket. It was Callie. They probably were already inside, only waiting for him. If he wanted to give up, that was the time. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the call, opened the door, and got out of the car.

"Let's do it."

**AUTHOR NOTES**

So, this is it. Owen and Callie are not together. At least, not in the way some of you thought they were. My friend says that I'm crazy and Owen would never do that, because he's not Mark. But I keep thinking about this since when I knew that Callie and Arizona had thought about having another baby, on 10x09. I mean, ignoring that this episode didn't make any sense (I'm sorry, but I hated it), I think that having a baby with a lesbian couple would be a possible solution for Owen's problem. I think that there will be a time when he will realize that it isn't enough to have a woman who wants to be a mother, he also will want to love that woman. I don't wanna be that kind of fan who doesn't accept the end of a couple, but I don't see him moving on from Cristina so soon and I'm sure he doesn't love Emma. What do you think? Reviews are always welcomed.


	6. Falling in (Jo)

_Everytime I see your face  
__My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
__Now don't be scared, it's only love  
__Baby, that we're falling in  
_(Falling in - Lifehouse)

Jo got out of the bathroom and searched for Alex, whom she'd heard going downstairs a few minutes before. She looked at the watch, 3pm; she had half an hour to meet Stephanie and Leah. Both of them had managed their work schedules so they could be there for her during all the pre-wedding process. Jo suspected that they were enjoying it more than she was. Not that she wasn't enjoying. She was. But sometimes she had to step up to avoid them to get too excited. She wanted things beautiful, but simple.

Going downstairs, she found her fiancé in the kitchen with his two best friends. Both Grey and Yang were sitting by the island, with glasses of wine, while Alex was standing in front of them with a beer. None of them were talking, which made Jo a little uncomfortable, but she had to talk to him. Besides, it was their house. Okay, not her house _yet; _almost.

"Hey," she said, crossing the room. She stopped next to Alex and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey!" He answered, kissing her forehead. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you remember?" she laughed. "I'm going to the dressmaker with my bridesmaids. It's the last proof of my wedding dress. You better not forget that I'm getting married tomorrow, I'm pretty sure you're invited."

"Oh, crap! I need to check on my calendar. I may have scheduled a long long surgery for the afternoon," he teased. She slapped his arm and looked for some support from the women who were watching them. Grey was the first one to speak.

"Don't worry, he'll be there," she said, to which Yang completed with a sad laugh: "Yeah, we already had our share of runaway grooms."

Jo looked at Alex, waiting for him to explain the joke. They'd been friends for so long before she met them, that she still felt a little lost in some of their conversations. This time, however, he didn't have time to say anything.

"Are you talking to us again?" Meredith asked to her best friend.

Yang looked surprised at her. "I wasn't not talking to you. I was... taking some time - and some alcohol - to swallow what you just told me. And the fact that you didn't tell me anything before."

"What is she talking about?" Jo asked Alex, in a low voice she wished Yang couldn't hear. She failed; Yang heard not only her question, but his answer. "She found out about the plans to get Robbins pregnant with Owen's baby."

"Oh." Jo said. She knew that the former relationship between Yang and Hunt was forbidden territory and now she regretted not calling Alex to talk out of the kitchen.

"Does she know?" Yang asked. "Who else knows, the whole hospital?"

"Well, Callie and Arizona are not the most secretive people in the world," Meredith replied and Yang rolled her eyes.

None of them said anything, and Jo took the silence as the perfect opportunity for her to get out of there. "I should go," she said, looking at Alex and lowering her voice. "Do you remember that I'm going to Stephanie's tonight, right? So I'm not gonna see you until tomorrow. You may want to walk me to the door, I won't feel comfortable in saying my pre wedding goodbye in front of your groomswomen."

As she said that, Jo got butterflies. They wouldn't see each other until she walks down the aisle. They wouldn't see each other until a few minutes before they're officially married. She couldn't wait. Alex, of course, were thinking about something else.

"So is it true that you're gonna spend our wedding's eve marching in freaking new lingerie to your friends, and I'm not allowed to see it? Seriously?" He tried to look serious, but the right corner of his mouth began to lift in a smile.

"Seriously. But I'll have plenty of time to show you all my freaking new lingerie after," she said, playfully. Cristina made a face, and Meredith burst into laughter, causing Jo to blush.

"Look," Alex said, looking at Yang. "If you need something to cheer you up, Jo's having this lingerie shower, or whatever, while I'll be at Joe's and have sort of a bachelor party."

"Yeah, you can come, if you want," Jo said. "It will be at Stephanie's place, the apartment is-"

"Actually," Alex cut her, "I was gonna ask her to come with me."

Yang looked at both of them, considering her options before make a decision.

"Sorry, Wilson. Joe sounds funnier," she said.

Jo walked away, with Alex right behind her. When they got outside, he closed the door, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. God, even after two years, her heart raced every time he did that! When they broke the kiss, the last thing she wanted was to get away from him.

"I hate to say that but I really have to go," she said, making a sad face. "Don't get too drunk tonight, or you'll be all grumpy tomorrow."

"You said that I'm hot when I'm grumpy," he pointed. Yeah, she had said that, many times actually. And he hated it.

"You are. But you're also hot when you're happy," she replied.

"Fine. The same for you, though. If I can't get drunk, you can't get drunk too," he stated, smirking at her indignant look. "Deal?"

"Okay. I'll try not to have a blackout and forget all about you in the morning," she took her hands off him and was ready to walk to her car, when she realized that he seemed a little tense. "Alex. I'm kidding,"

"I know," he replied with a little smile.

Jo was intrigued. What was he nervous about? She never had doubts about Alex's love for her, but maybe this was too much for him. Maybe she let herself being carried by this fairytale thing. She always played the strong woman type, who didn't care about romantic and girly things, but she felt so safe with him that she showed him her true self. After all, isn't that what love is about? She was a strong woman, yes, who had overcome a lot of crap and could be a rock when needed, but also a little dreamer. Since she was a kid she had dreamed about her perfect wedding. Not a big church wedding, but a small one, in a plan field, with all the people who cared about her - she didn't have many of these during her life. Maybe she got lost in her dreams and didn't notice that maybe this wasn't his dream too.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Are you nervous? You don't want to give up, do you?" She asked. He had a confuse look in his eyes and she knew the answer. She never felt so stupid in her entire life.

"Of course not! Are you crazy? Do _you_ want to give up?" He asked back.

"No!" With her face burning, she managed to say. "I'm sorry, it's just... For a moment, I felt that you didn't want to do this. The wedding."

"Jo..." he said her name, took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, before open them wide to reassure her. "I want."

Jo smiled. "Okay," she stood on tiptoes to peck his lips. "So, I see you tomorrow."

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I don't say this often, but I really liked this chapter. It's always a challenge, but also funny, to write on Jo's POV, because we know so little about her and so we have a lot of possibilities. The thing I love most about her is her confidence, but she also has a fragile side that I find pretty interesting. She's allowed to freak out a little about her own wedding, right?

I hope you like it as much as I did. Please, let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews (thank you for that, by the way).


	7. Not over you (Owen)

_If you asked me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
_(Not over you - Gavin Degraw)

Owen entered the elevator at the same time that he heard another call on his cellphone. Callie, again. He turned it off, again She would have to wait, he needed those last few minutes alone before met them to figure out that he was making the best choice.

"It is the best choice," he said to himself. After all, he knew that Cristina wouldn't stay at the town for a long time. She would never stay almost three thousand miles away from work for more than a few days. Three thousand miles away. He couldn't forget this number, and he wouldn't give up on the plan.

Owen smiled. He was about to have a kid. If everything went well, in nine months he would be a father. And someday, hopefully, he would find someone and fall in love again. Someone who would love his child and get along well with its mothers.

The elevator door opened and Owen got out of it at the third floor of the building, where the two anxious women were already waiting for him.

"Oh, thank God," Arizona said. "We were starting to worry about you. We thought you were in a car accident or something worse. We even called the hospital."

"Don't be so dramatic," Callie cut her wife and turned back to him. "We called the hospital because we thought that maybe you got stuck on a surgery."

"Resulting from a car accident or something worse," he concluded, trying to sound casual and laugh.

"Exactly," Arizona replied, cheerfully.

"Well, I wasn't," he said, without giving any further details. Both women stayed silent and exchanged a look. They would probably figure out that he wasn't on his best day and, since he was pretty excited when he met them earlier, they would guess that something happened after that. Owen knew he was right when he saw Callie's eyebrow raised at him. "What?" he asked.

"You." She echoed. "You are nervous."

"Yeah," Arizona completed. The smile that was in her lips a few seconds before, now was gone. He only saw her pair of blue eyes narrowing at his own eyes.

"Aren't you having second thoughts, are you?" Callie asked.

"No! I... I..." He didn't know what to say. That was the moment when, for the first time, he considered the craziness of all that. Parenting a child with Callie and Arizona? They knew how to be scary. "I mean, now I may be. You're scaring me."

"It's on purpose," Callie said, smiling widely for a second. "What's up?"

He sighed. If they're gonna to parenting a child together, honesty should be in the recipe. "I met Cristina today."

"What?!" Both of the exclaimed. While Arizona was looking at him incredulous, Callie was the first one to speak. "Please, don't tell me that you slept with her. I mean, not that I have anything against you getting laid, but I'm your friend and I can't let you do this to yourself again. Hunt, look at me," she ordered, while he tried to form some words. Being the renowned chief of surgery of one of the best hospitals of the country couldn't help him not to be speechless when it came to his ex-wife. Callie, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to say. "She is here only for the weekend, and she's not here for you, she's here for Karev's wedding."

"I know," he managed to say. Arizona, who was as silent as him during her wife's speech, was the one to cut him this time.

"You know that we don't really _need_ you, right? We can have a baby with an anonymous donor. So, if you want to give up, you better say it now, because once I get on that room, there's no turning back. We can raise a child that knows from the beginning it has two mothers and no father, but I won't lie saying that I don't know who it's father is when I do know."

They were giving him an out. For the millionth time in less than two hours, Owen considered his options again. For the millionth time in less than two hours, he took a deep breath and made a decision. This time, however, it had to be definitive.

* * *

Leaving the hospital after operate on a cyclist whose bike broke in the middle of a race, Owen decided to go to Joe's to make a quick presence on Karev's bachelor party. Besides, he could use a scotch - only one, since he was the senior trauma attending on call, in case of his fellow needed something during the shift.

"Night," Owen said as he approached the table where the groom were drinking with Avery and three other guys from the hospital - the Peds fellow, the new head of Cardio and the Plastics resident.

"Chief," Karev said. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah," Avery completed. "I'm not the best man, because the groomsmen are all women, but as the groom's best male friend, today is all on me. Feel free to join us."

Owen considered to sit with them for a while, but there was no room for him on the table, so he declined the invitation. "Actually, I came only to congratulate you, Karev, just in case I can't make it to the wedding. Wilson is a great woman, I'm glad for you two," he said sincerely. Though they weren't friends, Owen was really happy to see that Karev had finally found his match.

"Uh, thanks, Hunt. I hope you can make it tomorrow," Karev got up and they shook hands. "And congratulations on... you know. Robbins called a few hours ago to say that everything went fine."

Owen was a little surprised by the quickness that the news had spread, but he thanked Karev anyway. Then he nodded towards the other four men and went to the bar counter.

"Good night, Dr Hunt," someone said behind the counter, as soon as he got there. "Single malt scotch?"

"Yes, please" he replied. His beverage came and he drank it in one single sip. He paid it and was ready to walk away, when he heard a familiar voice and caught a glimpse of a familiar face by his left side.

"Tequila, please," the voice said to the barman. "I'm with those guys, Pretty Boy is paying."

**AUTHOR NOTES**

I'm sorry for taking a little longer to update. I have all chapters planned and I was hoping to write most of them this week and publish everything before the show returns, but I had a very painful case of kidney stones, so I had to drop my plans. However, I'll try to keep updating once a week.

Thank you for all the support.


	8. Some kind of wonderful (Jo)

_I don't have to run around  
I don't have to stay out all night  
'Cause I've got a sweet, sweet loving man  
And he knows just how to treat me right  
_(Some kind of wonderful - Joss Stone)

"Hmm, what is that smell? If that's possible, I'm even hungrier than I already was," Jo said, when Stephanie opened the door at her apartment and the two of them found their friend at the kitchen. They were arriving from the dressing proof. Leah was supposed to go with them, but she chose to stay home to cook for the shower that would take place a couple of hours later.

"Brownies," Leah said. While Stephanie went to her bedroom with the dress, Jo tried to take a bite of the cake Leah took from the oven, causing her to react. "No, no. Not even the bride gets to eat it before it's ready to serve."

Jo looked at her with her best puppy dog eyes, the one she learned when she was a kid. It's been about ten years since she left the streets, but things like this someone could use for life. "Leah! I'm starving. Do you think that my fiancé will like if I die the night before our wedding just because you wouldn't give me a bite on your brownies?" Leah didn't seem to be bothered by her drama. "You're an orphan. I'm sure you survived much worse things that two more hours away from my food. We know each other long enough for you to know that begging doesn't work on me." Leah said.

Jo sighed and opened the fridge to scavenge something. "I didn't know you long enough to know that you like to cook," she said. She found half a Subway and a bottle of orange juice, which she took to the living room to eat while watching Leah finish her cooking.

"I don't," Leah said. "I _can_ cook, because my stepfather has a restaurant and I worked there every summer during high school. I don't exactly like it, but since Steph barely know how to make eggs and bacon for breakfast, I couldn't let your guests eating pizza. What about you?"

"Cook? I don't like it either. But I can. I had to learn, since I lived by myself since I was sixteen," Jo replied. "Well, except for that week with Jason Meyers, that I hope someday I'll be able to forget completely."

"Don't you think it's gonna be weird for you to be married and share a house with Alex? You didn't want to move in with us when we found that three rooms place," Leah questioned.

Actually, Jo had thought about it a few times. But it wouldn't be a suddenly thing, she used to sleep at Alex's even before they start to dating. It was a process. "Not really. He isn't the easiest person on the world to live with, but I'm not either. I know his flaws, I can handle them. And he can handle mines."

"When you love someone, things probably get a little easier," Stephanie said, coming out of the bedroom. Leah rolled her eyes, and Jo smiled. Both of her friends had fallen in love and had disappointments about the same time. But while Leah had several little relationships during that one and a half year, Stephanie focused only on her career. Until she met someone.

"Let me guess, you saw Will," Leah said. Jo was the one to respond. "Yeah. He was leaving for his turn when we arrived." They were on a building pretty close to GSMH, so several doctors and other employees from the hospital lived there - including the chief of surgery, who lived in the apartment right above them. And this apartment were the same where Torres and Robbins had lived before they decided to have another kid and buy a bigger house. Will, from the security department, lived next door and Stephanie became friends with him since they moved. She liked him. He was the first guy she really liked since Jackson, and Jo was happy for her friend. She wished that Leah could have someone too. This is the kind of thing that used to annoy Jo, but she found herself doing since she started to date Alex: wishing that everyone could have what she had. A real relationship, with someone who loved her, someone who was willing to respect and understand her - and whom she also loved, respected and understood.

Jo still didn't know exactly how it happened, but Alex was the first person she really let in on her life, by her own will. Once she did it, she liked it. She found out that it's risky to let people in, but it's worth. She remembered how she started to freak out earlier and concluded it was a silly insecurity. Marriage seemed a challenge, but they had grown up together and they would keep growing. Together.

The girls kept talking and getting the place ready, until half an hour before the time planned for the shower, when they started to get themselves ready. Jo was finishing her make up when the doorbell rang. It was Torres. Robbins and Kepner arrived right after her. Jo did the maths: five people, counting Stephanie and Leah. It was a third of the number invited, but she knew that most of the other ten were working - some of them even sent their gifts. She could be satisfied having her two best friends, her boss, her fiancé's boss and Kepner, who everybody loved - including Stephanie, who decided to be a trauma surgeon even though her ex-boyfriend broke up with her for Kepner in front of dozens of people.

Two hours late, the six women were still talking, eating, playing bridal games and - for the ones who weren't pregnant and didn't need to work after - drinking. Kepner made Jo guess the presents, and she missed all of them, having to drink a shot of tequila or taking off a piece of clothing at each miss. Between many pieces of lingerie, a bottle of moisturizer with an aphrodisiac scent and two pairs of love dice, she even got, from Torres, a Lara Croft sexy costume, which she was sure Alex would love. Then, Torres suggested a game where the bride had to answer things about the groom. She figured that her boss had asked the same questions to him before coming to the shower. This time, she hit everything, making the other women drink or taking their clothes. At the end, Jo had to walk around the place wearing one of the sexy underwear she got, while someone played a voluptuous song on a cellphone.

After taking leave of her guests, Jo went to Stephanie's room, where she would sleep while her friend worked the night shift on the ER. Leah was there too.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Jo said. She was happy for having this time with some of her friends.

"Are you excited to wear these things?" Stephanie said, taking a piece of lingerie and making a forced sexy face.

Jo laughed, but before she had the chance to reply, they heard a noise coming from above. Leah and Stephanie looked at each other, both looking surprised. A door opened and closed fast, and two people were laughing and moaning.

"Gosh, I'm glad I won't need to hear neighbors having sex anymore. This is probably one of the best things about living on a..." She was about to say _house_ when she remembered something. She had heard those very same noises more than once at Alex's house, when they weren't even dating yet. The first time she heard it was still fresh on her mind, because it was the same day Alex always says he noticed he was falling in love with her, and she had talked about that day during the night. "Hey, I know... this!"

"Of course you know. It's coming from the Chief's apartment, the male voice is his," Leah answered. "I'm glad that I'm not the one who sleeps underneath him."

"It's weird, he's usually silent," Stephanie replied, a little defensively, since Hunt was twice her boss. "Do you think he's back with Dr Marling? I used to like her, but he became much nicer after their break up."

Jo bite her tongue. She wouldn't say anything, because it was none of her business, but she was sure that it wasn't Dr Marling with Hunt. It was Yang.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

_This chapter doesn't say much about the story itself, but I was looking forward to write some stuff about Jo, Stephanie and Leah, because I really like them and their friendship. I have an idea that I may or may not write after this, so I wanted to talk a little about them and how I think they can be on the time this story is set._

_I don't know if I'll be able to update next week. I thought I was better, but I wasn't and I'm having surgery on monday to remove my kidney stones. I hope this solves the problem, because I can't concentrate on anything when I'm feeling this awful pain and the painkillers sometimes don't work._

_Fortunately, next thursday is Grey's Day :D Did you guys see that Jolex sneak-peek? I can't wait to see what's gonna happen! I just want them to be happy, but even their angst scenes are always great._

_Again, I wanna thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. You're all great and I love to read what you have to say._


	9. Let it go (Cristina)

_The wind is howling  
__Like the swirling storm inside  
__Couldn't keep it in  
__Heaven knows I try  
_(Let it go - Frozen Soundtrack)

"What? Unless you have a dying kid in my neighborhood, I can't see a good reason for you to call me at 7 AM," Alex said, as he picked Cristina's call. She knew he would be pissed if she woke him up, but she had no choice. She woke up alone at a place she didn't know, and the last thing she remembered was drinking too much tequila at Joe's. Alex was the only person she knew for sure that was there, since it was his bachelor party. He was her only hope.

"Where am I?" She asked, desperate.

"Not here in my bed, thank God. Why should I know?" Alex snapped. She couldn't blame him.

"Alex, please!" Cristina asked, lowering her voice to avoid increasing her headache. "I don't know whom I left Joe's with last night. I'm in this minimalist apartment, that looks a little familiar, but I can't really recognize anything."

"You gotta be kidding me," he sighed. Then, she heard a beep in the line, probably another call on his phone. "Hold on, I have to pick this one," Alex said.

Figuring that he would be useless, Cristina hang up the phone and decided to find out by herself who was the owner of that place. She looked at the window and saw that she was near the hospital. _Good_ - she thought - _I can't even sneak out without the risk of seeing someone._ Then, she went to the social bathroom and to the kitchen. Nothing to help her identifying her host. She was heading back to the bedroom, decided to open some drawers, when her phone rang. It was Alex.

"Did you decide to help me?" She asked.

"Not really," Alex replied, not as grumpy as before. "I only called to say that it was Mer on the other call. She was looking for you, since you did't answer her calls. I told her that you're sleeping in my couch. You're welcome."

"Thanks," Cristina replied. She felt a little guilty for those moments when she didn't want to talk to her best friend. But she knew that it wouldn't do any good tell Meredith that she slept with a man she didn't even remember.

Still talking to Alex, Cristina opened the first door of the closet and saw the back of a portrait. Hoping to see a photo of that man and finally discover who he was, she took the portrait on her hands, only to almost drop it in the floor. Yes, it was a picture of the man. With her. On their wedding, five years ago.

"Alex," she said. "I remember."

* * *

**_Last night_**

_"Tequila, please, I'm with those guys, Pretty Boy is paying," Cristina said to the barman who looked at her incredulous. Yes, it was her sixth shot, but it was no one's business._

_She drank and then she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked at both sides, only to find Owen sitting by her right. Twice on the same day. What a luck! This time, however, maybe affected by the alcohol, she decided she wouldn't play dumb in front of him. After all, she was Cristina Yang. Strong and decisive Cristina Yang, not some insecure speechless teenage girl._

_"Hey, you! I heard about the Torres-Hunt-Robbins baby. Congratulations," she said, smiling and getting closer to him. She touched his arm and felt her whole body shiver. She wanted to kiss him, like she wanted to do the night before she left for New York. But now it was different, because he hadn't a girlfriend, and they could share not only that kiss, but everything they wanted to._

_"Thank you, I guess," he smiled to her. His eyes smiled to her. "How are you? Running around the city, for old time's sake?"_

_"Nah," she replied. "I stayed at Alex's, with him and Meredith. Then I came here, to be a good groomswoman. He didn't pick his best man yet. Or best woman, whatever. Last time, Meredith won, so I have to make my case being supportive of his drinks."_

_Owen laughed and she did too. At that moment, everything seem so easy. No words, only looks and smiles. So uncomplicated that Cristina forgot for a second why weren't they still together. She didn't want to remember. There was a voice at the back of her head, telling her that they could never work, that they had tried and they kept hurting each other. That she wasn't right for him, that he deserved someone who could give him the family he wanted. She knew she should listen to this voice, but she couldn't do that while his deep eyes smiled at hers like they were still doing._

_They say that two people need only 8.2 seconds holding each other's gaze to fall in love at first sight. For two people who already knew each other, who lived together for years, this time probably could be cut by half. Cristina didn't wait five seconds before completely ignore that annoying voice: She leaned forward and kissed him._

_God, it felt so good! Owen kissed her back and that was all that mattered._

_It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at his place but, for Cristina, it was like entering a time machine and going back to the day they first met. For two years, since they were together for the last time, she'd avoiding her feelings, avoiding to let anyone in. She turned out to be the robot they used to call her. A feeling-less cold robot. But now Owen was there, pulling the ice from her chest and turning her a human being again._

_Now it was hot, with his tongue playing with hers, his hands running through the curls of her hair and her hands exploring his chest. There were no words to describe the connection they had, how they were only one at that moment, completely in sync, having the most amazing time she could expect._

_"I love you," Owen said once they finished. Cristina was laying in his arms, almost asleep and still struggling with the fight between her sense and her feelings. "There wasn't a day since I met you that I didn't loved you."_

_"Owen, please... Don't..." She replied. She couldn't hear those words again, she was afraid of them. She was afraid of what they could mean once the alcohol was out of her system._

_"We could make this work," despite her efforts, he kept talking. "This time is different."_

_Cristina knew it was different. They broke up because he wanted a kid, and she didn't. Now, he would have what he wanted with a lesbian couple and she could be his lover again. But things weren't this simple, even drunk she knew that._

_"Owen..." She managed to say, before fell in a deep sleep. "How could we do that? I'm going back to New York."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you, guys, for all the support with my story and your concerns about my health. I had the surgery I said, and now I'm fine, thank God!

This chapter took me longer than I expected and I'm still not very happy with the second part. I don't know exactly why, but Cristina's chapters are always the hardest for me. I hope you like it, anyway (and I'm sorry if you don't).

I started a new Jolex story, **Behind the scenes**, which is basically a series of one shots between episodes. But we still have 5 chapters of Miles, and I'll try to keep the pace and work weekly on both.


End file.
